smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfed Lightning/Part 4
Everyone is seen entering the school’s gymnasium. The whole gym is set up with decorations for the dance, from balloons to music being played by a band of Smurfs. Every student is seen dancing, which includes the Pink-Smurfettes with their counterparts, the T-Smurfs. Glovey is seen leading Smurfette to a dance. Both appear very happy dancing until Glovey is stopped by Clumsy. Clumsy: Hey Smurfko How you doin’? I’d like you to meet my date. Charmeine: They call me Smurfah woot! You know… Woot! Woot! I am known as the diva with the best dancing moves. How are you doing Danny? You know we would’ve made a better couple for the dance off. Glovey gets frustrated and turns his head down and walks back and forth to keep his “cool.” Glovey: Fine, fine. Well, it was really nice to see you guys, but Sandy and I really want to dance now, so I’ll catch you later. Glovey heads off to the dance floor with Smurfette and they begin to dance with crazy moves that gets everyone’s attention. Everyone cheers and joins in to the dance until the Smurf band stops playing. Everyone then gathers around as they see Gargamel and Papa Smurf approach a podium to speak to all the students. Gargamel: Listen up! As your principal, I come to you to remind you about our school rules and policies. Rule number one, all couples must be boy and girl! Snappy: That’s too bad for you Eugene! Many of the T-Smurfs are seen pushing Brainy Smurf out of the crowd. Gargamel: That’s enough you rotten Smurfs! Papa Smurf: Now, now. Settle down please. Gargamel: I tell you… They get worse each year… Where was I? Yes, rule number 2! No dirty dancing allowed in my grounds! Many are seen booing Gargamel and some even start to throw stuff at Gargamel as he ducks to take cover. Papa Smurf quickly gets on the podium. Papa Smurf: Let’s keep it clean my little Smurfs. We’re here to have fun, remember that. Gargamel gets up and fixes his tie. Gargamel: Yes well, ahem. Rule three, if you get tapped in the shoulder, you must leave the dance floor, plain and simple. Now if we can get some music here. Gargamel smiles and signals the Smurf band to play their music, which they respond with a thumbs up and begin to play their music. Everyone is now seen dancing in many different forms and styles, none of which really please Papa Smurf or Gargamel. Soon, both begin to tap many shoulders. Clumsy notices that Sol is with Claire and Sol sees Charmeine with Clumsy. Both run at each other with fists up in the air, but are stopped and picked up by Hefty and Tuffy, who throw them outside the school. Claire runs away and Charmeine hides in with the crowd. Glovey and Smurfette appear to be the only ones left on the dance floor and everyone is seen cheering for them as they bust their moves. Charmeine decides to jump in the middle and pushes Smurfette out of the way and joins Glovey on his dance. Glovey tries to run for Smurfette, but notices how everyone sees him as the best. He didn’t want to ruin his image and decides to continue dancing until Papa Smurf comes holding a trophy, which gets nabbed by Charmeine. The band stops playing and everyone congratulates Glovey and Charmeine. Papa Smurf: And now, it is time for the winning couple to perform their slow dance. The lights dim and everyone stands aside to watch the winning couple dance, except for Nat, Slouchy, and Snappy who are seen whispering in a corner. Nat: Alright, are we ready for this? There’s no chickening out now. Slouchy: This is going to be epic! Snappy: Shhh! Quickly lower your hats so we won’t get recognized. The Smurflings lower their hats and pull out three presents. In the audience Jokey is seen laughing loud, but gets shushed by his other fellow Smurfs. Jokey continues to smile as he realizes what will happen next. Back in the play, the Smurflings run into the middle where the couple is dancing and they quickly throw the presents at them, making a big explosion to occur which covers the whole stage in a big cloud of smoke. Everyone is seen laughing as the students are seen leaving the stage and the curtains go down. The curtains go up again and it appears to be the next day. Glovey is seen in Smurfed Lightning with Smurfette, as they drive down to a big picture show in a camp fire. Many Smurfs are seen watching Smurfs make puppets in a fire, which is seen in a big wall. Smurfette appears very angry and doesn’t even bother to speak or look at Glovey. Glovey: Uhm Sandy, you know I said I was sorry right? Smurfette: Of course. I heard you the last 20 times already. Better make that 21 times. Glovey: I didn’t mean to hurt you Sandy. Smurfette: Then why did you go with that other Smurf?! Glovey: We were not together! We just… went together… Smurfette: That’s the same thing. Glovey looks puzzled and then sighs and lowers his head in shame. He quickly raises his head up and smiles. He tries to remove his glove, but struggles. He bites his fingers and pulls with great force, only to hit Smurfette. Smurfette: Ow! Danny?! Glovey: Oh no! Smurfette, I am so sorry. Smurfette shakes her head in anger and resumes to watch the shadow puppets. Glovey then turns around to control himself from laughing then tries to speak to Smurfette. Glovey: Uhm Smurfette… Will you wear my glove? Smurfette smiles and grabs the glove and watches it sparkle and give off a bright light. Smurfette: I don’t know what to say?! Glovey: Say yes! Smurfette: Yes! Oh Danny, this means so much to me. Glovey smiles and takes a deep sigh and closes his eyes as Smurfette puts on the glove. Smurfette: This proves how much you respect me now. Glovey opens his eyes quickly and gives himself a facepalm, then quickly smiles as Smurfette turns around surprised. Glovey: Uhm, there was something in my face… heh heh… Meanwhile, Sassette and Claire are seen walking together. Claire appears to be freaking out. Sassette: You keep freaking out Rizzo. What’s with you tonight? Claire begins to whisper into Sassette’s ear, making Sassette shocked. Sassette: What?! Claire: Shhh! I don’t even know yet. You cannot tell anyone, you understand? Sassette: Don’t worry. I won’t say anything. Both Smurfs try to get through a big crowd, but have trouble until Sassette makes them move the strange way. Sassette: Come on Smurfs! Pregnant Smurf trying to get through! Ooopsie… Claire: Good job! Clumsy: Good job indeed. Clumsy is seen walking from the crowd towards Claire. Clumsy: Smurfy, why didn’t you tell me about well… you know. Claire: Why should you care? Clumsy: Well, I don’t want to be a problem. I’m responsible. Claire: For starters, I don’t even know whether you were the problem. Clumsy makes a disappointed face, then puts a fake grin and turns around to hide his sad face. Clumsy: Thanks a lot Smurfy Rizzo. Clumsy pops up his collar and walks off. Glovey is still seen trying to get Smurfette’s attention. He quickly pushes her down under the car seat and is seen tickling her. He pulls her shoes off and begins to tickle her feet as well. Smurfette: Danny! Stop it! Please! Glovey stops tickling Smurfette, and she lands him a good punch, making him fall behind his seat. She then takes runs off. Smurfette: I’m sorry Smurfko, but It’s not going to be that easy! Good bye Danny Smurfko! Glovey begins to wander off to a nearby playground. Music is heard playing from a street performing Smurf. Glovey throws in money into a pot next to the Smurf, then he begins to play music, making Glovey break into song. Glovey: Stranded at the drive in. Branded a fool. What will they say Monday at school? '' Glovey begins to wander around again back to where the Smurfmobile is. Glovey: ''Sandy, can't you see. I'm in misery. You made a start, now we're apart. There's nothing left for me. Love has flown, all alone. I sit and wonder why, oh, why, you left me! oh Sandy… '' Glovey puts his hand up his head and shakes it in a disappointed fashion. Glovey: ''Oh Sandy! Baby! Someday! When high school is done. Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one. '' Glovey then raises his arms in the air, then opens them wide and closes his eyes to sing his heart out. Glovey: ''In Heaven! Forever! And ever we will be! Oh please, say you'll stay! Oh Sandy… Glovey goes to where his vehicle is and puts his head down where the hood is, then raises it up. Glovey: Sandy my darlin', you hurt me real bad. You know it's true. But baby, you gotta believe me when I say… I'm helpless without you… Glovey then continues to sing. Glovey: Love has flown, all alone! I sit, I wonder why, why you left me, oh Sandy? Sandy-eeeeeh! Sandy! '' Glovey then turns around and puts his right hand up in the air, and his left hand on his heart. Glovey: ''Why-oh-whyyyyy…. oh Sandy... He looks up the sky and begins to shake his head again and puts it down. He gets up when he feels a hand touch his right shoulder. He looks up to see Clumsy, who appears sad. Both Smurfs get in the Smurf mobile and drive off back to their school. Both Smurfs enter a garage and inside, the T-Smurfs and Handy are seen ready to work on Smurfed Lightning. Everyone is seen painting the Smurfmobile. After that, Handy is seen working inside the engine while Glovey is seen hammering out dents on the hood. The Smurflings are seen changing the tires of the vehicle. Clumsy is seen sitting on the driver’s seat as he steps on the deal, making the Smurfmobile roar. Hours go by until the sun rises. The garage door is seen opening from the outside and out comes Smurfed Lightning, looking clean and ready to race. Handy: It took all night fellas, but it’s finished. Snappy: Hey Nik’s, you thinking of chickening out? Handy: Nonsense. This vehicle is in great shape. You’ll do great. Glovey: You ready for this? Clumsy: Hey Danny, let me ask you something. Remember those stories about those guys who would fight the bad guys with their partners in their side? Glovey: What about them? Clumsy: Well… you know… Glovey: ……. Oh! Well, yeah! No prob! Both Smurfs are seen laughing and give each other a tight hug. They turn around and see the Smurflings staring at them as they try to hold laughing. Glovey and Clumsy quickly let go and back away. Clumsy: All right let’s do this! Hey, why are you clowns still waiting here?! Come on, somebody help Mr. Murdock get the stuff this stuff put away! We got a race to win! The T-Smurfs put all the stuff away and close the garage. Everyone jumps into the Smurfmobile and drive off to an old abandoned road in the forest, where they meet Leo and his gang and the Pink-Smurfettes. Clumsy and Leo both get off their Smurfmobiles and confront each other. Leo: Didn’t think you had the Smurfs to show up. Clumsy: I just hope your car drives faster than your mouth. Sol: Let’s make this more fun. Whoever wins, gets to go home with both vehicles, unless you’re yellow. Charmeine is revealed to have been with Sol’s gang as she kisses Sol. Clumsy tries to attack Sol, but is pulled back by the Pink-Smurfettes and T-Smurfs. Aneeqa: Don’t worry Kid Nikki. Have faith. You’re going to do great. She notices a coin on the ground and picks it up to give it to Clumsy. Clumsy takes it, and then drops it by accident. Clumsy: Heh, heh… How clumsy of me… A drum beat is heard and only Jokey laughs in the audience. Clumsy gets down to pick up his good luck coin, and ends up getting hit in the head by the car door when the Smurflings try to come out. The rival gang is seen laughing while Glovey runs with his friends to help Clumsy get up. Glovey: Kid Nikki. Come on, talk to me pal. Clumsy: Huh… Smurfko, is that you? Glovey: Are you okay? Clumsy: Oh I’m fine… I’m just… ha ha ha! I’m seeing three Smurfs with a full set of hair! Glovey begins to whisper. Glovey: ang in there buddy… You want me to race? Clumsy stops laughing and whispers as he closes his eyes. Clumsy: Be a pal Smurfko… Glovey gets up and gets inside Smurfed Lightning. Sol: What’s the matter Smurfko?! You yellow?! Ha! Glovey turns his head slowly and mad dogs Sol. Glovey: Nobody… Calls me… yellow… Glovey turns the Smurfmobile on and lets the engine roar really loud to intimidate his opponents. Everyone steps back. Sassette is seen stepping ay back to get a good view and notices Smurfette from far away. She quickly runs to greet her friend. Sassette: Sandy! What happened? I thought you never wanted to see Danny Smurfko ever again. Smurfette: I love him. But, our worlds are completely different. I came here to see him win. Sassette: We’ll just have to see what happens. Smurfette: I know he will win. Both Smurfmobiles roar and then take off at a rapid speed. Smurfed Lightning appears evenly matched with Sol’s car. Sol: Not bad Smurfko! See if you can handle this! Sol’s Smurfmobile begins to release various drills from the wheel area to wreck Glovey’s car. Glovey: Leo! This wasn’t part of the deal! Sol: Smurf yah later loser! Ha! Glovey steps harder on the pedal, and catches up to the departing Vehicle. Both Smurf mobiles turn around and race back to the beginning. Glovey ends up heading to where a small ramp is, making his Smurfmobile fly off in land in front of his opponent and winning the race as he drives through a puddle that splashes all over Sol. Glovey jumps out of Smurfed Lightning and is congratulated by everyone, except for Smurfette who was watching him from far away. The spotlight goes to Smurfette. Smurfette: Look at me, there has to be… Something more than what they see. Wholesome and pure, oh, so scared and unsure. A poor man's Sandra Dee! '' Smurfette begins to walk slowly to the crowd congratulating Glovey. Smurfette: ''Sandy, you must start anew. Don't you know, what you must do. Hold your head high, take a deep breath and sigh! Goodbye to Sandra Dee! '' The curtains begin to go down and rise again with a sign reading, “Many weeks later.” It appears to be the last days of school as everyone is seen celebrating with the school carnival. Glovey appears to have gotten his life together as he begins to dress like a jock, and doesn’t appear worried about his social life anymore. The Smrflings all appear angry as they hold papers that read Summer School and crumple them up. They turn around and see Glovey looking like a jock and with his passing grades. Nat: What is this? Slouchy: You gotta be kidding with us Smurfko! Snappy: What is this?! Ha! Did I forget about Spook-A-Smurf-Eve?! Glovey just stands there smiling as he laughs with his friends. Glovey: Well, you know… I got my life straight, started doing my homework, and yeah… I’m graduating. Snappy: And the new look? Glovey: I’m doing this for Sandy. I love her and I’m willing to leave my old ways and change for her. The Smurflings all make straight faces as they stare at Glovey. Slouchy: So you’re leaving us… Glovey: Ah come on guys. I can’t be your leader forever… '''Smurf to' [[Smurfed Lightning/Part 5|'Part 5']] Category:Smurfed Lightning chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes